Interrupted Calls
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: All Seto wanted is to have a nice day with his boyfriend since it’s the Pup’s birthday. Joey seems to be getting calls and visits from his friends all day long that it’s driving him up the wall. Can he actually have some peace and quiet with his Puppy?


**Arashi: I had to do a fic with Seto and Jou for the puppy's Bday. This idea came from a friend so I have to thank her for this.**

**Jou: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh at all only borrowing the characters.**

**Arashi*huggles Jou*: Happy Birthday Jou-kun and hope you guys will enjoy this story. *smiles and waves***

_Ring Tones_

Summary: All Seto wanted is to have a nice day with his boyfriend since it's the Pup's birthday. Joey seems to be getting calls and visits from his friends all day long that it's driving him up the wall. Can he actually have some peace and quiet with his Puppy?

* * *

Interrupted Calls

Seto sigh standing near the door way watching his lover sleep a bit longer. He could see the slight twitching of the blond showing he'll wake up soon. He couldn't be any luckier to have Joey love him. He wants to go inside but seeing the cute smile upon those full lips and the peaceful look changes his mind. The blond had a busy day yesterday and deserves his rest.

Opening one of his eyes the blond could feel the heated gaze of his lover. He loves it when Seto just watches him and more open with him. He can be sweet at times even though the gang at times don't believe him expect for the Yamis and Hikaris. He could hear his phone going off playing the ring tone he chose for Valon.

"_I'm too sexy for my love,_

_ too sexy for my love,_

_ Love's going to leave me,_

_ I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

_ too sexy for my shirt"_

Seto stares at the bed hearing soft giggles from there. 'Why did the pup chose that song for that Australian Dingo?' He muses seeing the blond's hand grabbing his phone quickly answering it. "Hello?"

Valon grins over the line hearing the sleepy tone in the blond's voice. He wants to be the first one to do this to Joey. "Happy birthday Mutt and I hope to be the first one to tell you that. I can't believe you're year older and still as gorgeous as ever!"

Joey cracks up hearing the inside joke between him, Valon and Mai. He sits up in bed glad to receive the call from Valon. He answers with a smile upon his lips not seeing the sapphire eyes darken with jealously. "Thanks Valon. Is there something later on today?"

"Nah me, Mai, and Raphael with celebrate your birthday tomorrow since I think Seto wants to be with ya today mate." Valon answers hanging up.

Joey hangs up the phone giving a soft yawn smiling a bit more. He glance at the door seeing Seto standing their with a raise brow. He moves from his bed touching his lover's cheek.

"Hey," He whispers softly.

"Morning Pup," Seto whispers back wanting to kiss the luscious lips of his lover. "What did the Dingo wanted?"

Joey laughs softly hearing the slight jealous tone in his dragon's voice. He kisses the pale cheek ignoring the question for a few minutes. He could hear the sounds of a person walking down the hallway. His smile as the familiar voice of Mokuba suddenly shouts, "Happy Birthday Joey!"The raven boy hugs the blond quickly glad to see him before heading to school. Joey pats the boy on the head ushering past him and Seto.

"Have a good day at school Mokuba." Joey calls out to the rushing boy.

Seto bits back a growl wanting to say happy birthday to his lover but the words get stuck in his throat. His own brother beat him to say the words. How many more times will it happen today? Little did he know just the amount of times it will be and his temper rise up.

* * *

The couple decides to take a walk after Seto dismiss the driver and everyone at the mansion for the day. Joey's smile becomes brighter and bigger with each step they took as he recognizes the area to be the familiar café that Seto and he come to for their dates at times. He glance at his boyfriend with a look of confusion wondering why this is their first stop.

Seto ignores keeping a blank expression as his thoughts went everywhere. He couldn't help the bad feeling that the annoying Yamis are going to appear and ruin his day with Joey. He already got a call from Yugi to warn him in case. He wants to ask a certain question to Joey but how. He already has the ring in his pocket and it's more of a promise once Joey graduates from college.

His eyes drift over the beautiful man besides him and wonder what cause him to have this chance. He'll have to thank Mokuba, Mai, the hikaris and the Yamis for pushing the two of them to start dating. His sapphire eyes glaze slightly half listening as they sit down in the café as one of the waitresses went to get their usual drinks. He shook his head as a small smile on his lips. Joey stares at Seto for a few minutes wondering with the staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asks softly fighting the blush ready to flow in his cheeks.

Seto chuckles softly while answering almost lovingly, "Just how beautiful you look Pup."

Joey about to retort to the comment his phone begins to ring signaling its one of his friends. _"Starin' at you takin' off your makeup, _

_Wondering why you even put it on, _

_I know you think you do but baby you don't need it, _

_Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone, _

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova, _

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder." _

The blonde lets out a small smile knowing the song he chosen for Mai as her ring tone. He didn't see the blue eyes darken as the slight scowl is more apparent on his boyfriend's face. He chats with the woman as she tells him happy birthday. He blushes lightly as she tells him to prepare for the following day.

Seto stares at the doors to see Anzu, Miho, and Vivian being push through the doors by three familiar Yamis. Seto growls softly wondering what those idiots plan to do that will get him embarrass and all. He just wants to have his pup to himself. Isn't that too much for a guy to ask for?

Joey hangs up the phone as the three girls giggles softly and he gives them a puzzle look. Anzu smiles at the birthday boy then tells him. "Joey the girls and I want to sing this song for you. Since you are with Seto I think all the girls should know don't you think?"Joey nods staring more confuse by the minute not expecting music to be playing as the three begins to sing the song just changing the name.

"_Oh Seto, __you're so fine _

_you're so fine _

_you blow my mind__,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap), __hey Seto (Clap Clap)_

_Oh Seto, _

_you're so fine you're so fine_

_ you blow my mind,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap) hey Seto_

_Oh Seto, you're so fine _

_you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap) hey Seto(Clap Clap)_

_Oh Seto, you're so fine you're so fine _

_you blow my mind,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap) hey Seto_

_Hey Seto!_

_You've been around all night and that's a little long"_

Seto's eyes widen as he glance behind the girls to see the damn pharaoh video taping this as Marik is holding the boom box. He could see Bakura talking on the phone to someone. All three of them smirking at him as if knowing the embarrassment he's going through. He glances at his lover to see the slight blush on his cheeks but enjoying the song.

Many of the costumers watch the scene before them enjoying the show. They either start laughing or awing at how sweet it is of the couple. The girls begin to dance to the song not giving a care at all. The girls enjoying themselves as they continue to sing the song glad to make their friend's day.

"_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Seto_

_'Cause when you say you will, _

_it always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills, baby,_

_please baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone, Seto_

_Oh Seto, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart_

_ when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Seto, you're so pretty,_

_can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Seto_

_Oh, what you do Seto, do_

_ Don't break my heart, _

_Hey Seto!_

_Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know_

_Every time you move I let a little more _

_somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Seto_

_So come on and give it to me any way you can_

_any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man_

_Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Seto_

_Oh Seto, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Seto, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you SetoOh, what you do Seto, do SetoDon't break my heart, Seto(Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto)_

_Oh Seto, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap) hey Seto(Clap Clap)_

_Oh Seto, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,_

_hey Seto (Clap Clap) hey Seto_

_Oh Seto, what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Seto, you're so pretty, can't you understand_

_It's guys like you Seto (Clap Clap)Oh,_

_ what you do Seto, do Seto_

_Don't break my heart, Seto"_

Every one in the café begins to clap as the girls bow. Joey smiles understanding clearly since a lot of people got jealous of him since he's with Seto. He glances at his dragon to see him paling and muttering under his breath. He squeezes the taller man's hand whispering softly, "I'm lucky to have such a great boyfriends like you Seto."

Seto gives the blond a strain smile restraining to go over to the Yamis and strangle them. He waits for the girls to leave the café before placing some money to pay for the drinks grabbing his lover's hand. He wants to get out of the café so he won't do anything to those annoying dark halves. He can't do anything to them or it will make his boyfriend not happy if his friends aren't.

Joey smiles slightly watching his lover trying to fight the blush as he begins to hum the song liking it very much with Seto's name in it. He didn't care where else Seto takes him it doesn't matter since he's having the best birthday. As they past stores some of his friends stop to talk not even noticing one of the brunette's blue eyes twitch with annoyance.

* * *

Seto shifts impatiently as Joey comes back with an ice cream cone in his hand. He wants to ask the pup but how is something else. He has to keep an eye out every where incase one of the geek squad or random person pops out. All day he couldn't even kiss or hug his puppy. He may not be one for affections but when it comes to Joey its something different.

He could see the sun begin to set as a feeling of doubt edges at his mind. What will Joey say? Will he expect his gift? The poor man didn't know what to do or expect his love to touch his shoulder gently. He jumps staring into the familiar brown eyes he always seems to drown in. His breath catches in his throat as he asks in a daze. "Joey will you marry me?"

eyes widen as delight spreads through his body. He couldn't believe this ishappening. He smiles widely pouncing on the taller man kissing him softly murmuring over and over again. "Yes."

Seto kisses the soft lips placing the engagement ring on his puppy's fingers. In between kisses he tells Joey the one thing he wants to do all day, "Happy birthday Pup."

* * *

**Arashi: A couple days late but was a bit stuck on parts. ^^; I hope you guys like the story. Please read and review.**


End file.
